100 Chapter Challenge
by Mei Hitokiri
Summary: 100 Chapters. 5 Universes. Whatever the hell else we want! Yu-Gi-Oh, Loveless, Ace Attorney, Death Note, Vampire Knight, Yaoi, Violence
1. Introduction

**Rating - M**

**Introduction**

'So when you said teach me, what _exactly_ did you mean?' Marik yawned, stretching his aching limbs as he climbed out of the car. After being away for nearly three months with University, he couldn't wait to get back into the house he shared with his partner, Yami-Bakura.

'I meant I'd teach you…' replied Yami, a familiar light in the corner of his eye.

'Teach me…?' coaxed Marik.

'Oh bollocks,' swore Yami. His face drained of all colour and the light went from his eyes. Marik turned to look at what had taken the energy out of his lover. What he saw almost made him retch on the pavement. Walking towards him and Yami was a man (if you could call it that). The man was dressed in shocking, fluorescent pink. His trousers were leather and were tight in all the wrong places; his t-shirt was also too tight and finished about two inches above his navel. He was carrying a pink leather handbag and his white-blond hair was tied into a drill with a pink ribbon. On his feet he wore a pair of Ugg boots in the same colour as the rest of his outfit.

'You know this… man?' questioned Marik.

'Unfortunately,' replied Yami. The man was still 10m away, but the two men could already smell his aftershave. They both gagged (which neither did very often) on the overwhelming smell.

"Hey, Yami-boy!" called the newcomer. Yami paled even more, if that was even possible. "Who's the cute one? How old is he? I wouldn't mind getting him out of those clothes; it looks like he's been in them too long!" he cooed. Marik took a step back, so that his back was pressed into Yami's chest. Yami's arms wrapped around Marik's waist protectively, his hands coming to rest on the inside of his thighs. As his hand came to rest, it brushed against Marik's groin. Marik flinched; this area of his body had been neglected for all the time he'd been away (save a few nights when he just couldn't get his mind off Yami). Yami felt him flinch backwards and grinned. He ducked his head slightly, so that his mouth was just underneath Marik's ear and whispered "Apparently, someone's been neglecting themselves. I think the lesson plan has just changed..." Marik groaned quietly at this, but the _thing_ walking towards them picked it up.

"What did you say to him? Was it something dirty? Tell me!" he called over to them. Yami's grin disappeared instantly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh just fuck off, will you Klavier! You're not welcome here!" Yami yelled at him. Marik snuggled back even more, knowing he was at home and that Yami was as anxious as he was to get into the privacy of their house.

"Oh! Yami! You promised you'd make the introductions!"

"And I will, but not today. You might as well come back tomorrow; we're staying in tonight and catching up on events." They were talking civilly now, as Klavier had come close enough for them not to yell down the street.

"Sure... Catching up... I'll leave you to it then." As he walked off, a bright red sports car sped down the street. A wolf whistle came from the driver's side and Klavier minced towards it at an increased pace. The two men turned away and Marik unlocked their front room.

Yami had been wise. All the curtains were drawn. Before the door had shut, Yami had Marik pinned against the hallway wall, claiming Marik's mouth as his own. Both men groaned, having almost forgotten the taste of the other.

"I'd forgotten how much of a fucking good kisser you are," breathed Marik. He now wished he hadn't had worn skinnies. They were far too tight for comfort, but it seemed that Yami was faring no better, his combats had noticeable creases where there hadn't been any earlier. Taking the dominant role, Yami pushed his knee upwards into Marik's crotch. Marik groaned louder than before, his hips bucking to get more friction. As suddenly as it'd been there, it had gone. Marik mewled in displeasure. Yami just chuckled at his partner. However, Marik's discomfort was short lived as he felt Yami undo his belt, the button and his fly. Although skinnies, his jeans fell down to his knees. Yami laughed at his boyfriend's obvious arousal, a small wet patch forming on the front of his white Egyptian cotton boxers.

"That needy are we?" he commented. Yami's head, which up until now had been travelling slowly along Marik's collarbone now moved down to where his hand had just vacated.

"Beg me for it, babe" he whispered. Marik needed no encouragement.

"Yami, please! I need it, I need you! It's been too long!" he moaned. It was enough for Yami, who in one pull moved Marik's boxers to join his trousers. He then wasted no time in taking Marik into his mouth. The combination of heat, neglect, moisture and the fact that Yami was suckling on him was almost enough for Marik, who bucked straight into Yami's mouth.

"Easy baby. Take it easy" soothed Yami, licking straight up Marik from his base to his head. This was far too much for Marik. The vibrations set his nerves on fire and he felt the pressure building up.

"Yami! I'm gonna..." he gasped. He was cut off however, as the phone rang. Yami pulled back, as Marik swore at whoever was on the phone.

"Sure... Will do... Thanks... Yeah, bye" was all Marik heard of the conversation. He slid down the wall, completion frustratingly far away.

"Trust Ryou to have perfect timing, eh babe?" asked Yami.


	2. Magic

******Rating - T+  
Violence, Incest**

**Magic**

Ritsuka walked through the park. He couldn't remember why he was here, other than the fact that he needed to get away from his Mother. Seimei had gone out that afternoon to meet a friend and hadn't returned, so no-one was there to protect him. A wave of hot air hit him like a speeding train. It seared through him; so hot he thought it would make his skin bubble and melt. Looking down however, he saw that his skin was far from bubbling. In fact, nothing was even smouldering. He shrugged. _I must have imagined it._ Ignoring the events of the last 30 seconds, he kept on walking through the park. There was nobody out at this time of night, so when he heard shouting voices his interest was piqued. He was further attracted when he heard a voice he could have sworn he'd heard before. He started running towards the commotion, as ever the pacifist. But he was stopped in his tracks. Bent double, chained and on his knees was a figure he knew VERY well.

"SEIMEI!" he yelled. Seimei raised his head. In the dim twilight he could see his baby brother sprinting towards the fight.

"Soubi," Seimei called. His blonde haired fighter turned to look at him, devotion in his eyes. "Finish them as quickly as possible. I don't want my brother to see me like this... yet." Soubi bowed his head in submission.

"Master." he answered. By this time Ritsuka had covered half the distance between the path through the park and his brother.

"Darkness. Like a ton of dirt pressing down on them, crush the enemy in your enveloping mists." Quoted Soubi, reciting one of the more complex word spells Ritsu had taught him. Tendrils of darkness spread from around Soubi's feet, stretching out towards the opponents. As the cloud covered them, muffled sounds of people struggling to breathe were heard coming from it. As if a wind had come and blown away the cloud, it was gone. Left in its' place were two humans sprawled on the ground. One was completely covered in chains and the other had fallen across the first. Seimei's chains had disappeared and he straightened, refusing the hand offered by Soubi.

Seimei turned to meet his little brother head on. Ritsuka ran up and threw his arms around the older boy's waist.

"Seimei," he sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What were you doing? Are you hurt? Who's that?" At his last question, Ritsuka gestured in Soubi's general direction. Seimei kneeled down and picked up his younger brother, bridal style. He kissed his forehead before realising that his brother's face was swollen and bruised. In particular his left eye was puffed up and as black as the dark Soubi had just summoned. There was a small cut through the middle of it, smears of dried blood in the surrounding area.

"Did she do this to you?" Seimei growled. His brother belonged to him and no-one else. Ritsuka nodded gently. Seimei stood there for a second before turning to his pet.

"Soubi, take Ritsuka back to your place and tend to his wounds. I'll go home and bring his things back. He's never going back there again." He stated. There was to be no arguing his judgement.

"Will he be staying permanently at mine?" Soubi questioned.

"No." Was the reply he got. "I'll take care of things with _her_ and then I'll take him to my apartment." Soubi nodded at his master, and carried Ritsuka off into the night.

"What you saw Ritsuka, was magic..."

Seimei jogged home, the front door open and splintered. His mother was curled up in a ball in the hallway, the block of knives from the kitchen by her feet. One was missing, most likely lodged in the back of the door. His mother looked up at him.

"Seimei. Thank God you're home. I was so scared! Ritsuka went and something was in his body! My little boy has gone, Seimei! GONE!" she screamed hysterically. Seimei reached out a hand to placate his mother and she rushed to him, sobbing into his chest. Seimei looked around. Other than the knives there was nothing that could cause any damage, so he'd have to resort to the old fashioned way. He placed a commanding hand on the back of his mother's head and pulled it back from his chest.

"There is nothing wrong with Ritsuka. Other than the fact that you are his mother." He spat, increasing the pressure on his mother's skull as he did so. Panic flared in her eyes. Seimei bent slightly, until his eyes were level with hers. "Ritsuka; everything about him belongs to me. Nobody is allowed to touch him without my permission." He hissed. His mother was now trying to pull Seimei's hand from her head but to no avail. He pulled it back and pivoted, using the momentum of the turn and his own strength to slam the fragile woman's head into the nearest wall. The sound of crunching bone was the first signs of the damage caused. The next was the fountain of blood that exploded from a shattered nose. The third was the feel of the body going limp. Seimei let go of the woman's head and she slumped to the ground, unconscious. His shirt sleeve was spattered with blood, but he didn't mind. As he stepped back through the broken door a thought crossed his mind. His father would have approved.


	3. Confession

******Rating - T  
********MPreg, Incest**

**Confession**

Klavier was slumped on the sofa. Kristoph had said he was going out for a short while but that had been _hours_ ago. At the sound of the door opening, he shot from his seat to encompass his brother in a flying hug. He frowned as Kristoph winced.

"Krissi?" he asked, nuzzling the sweet spot just below Kristoph's ear "What's wrong?" Kristoph gently pushed his junior away from him, leading them both back to the living room. He indicated to the seat that Klavier had just vacated.

"You might want to sit down, Klavi. This'll come as quite a shock to you." He said, pacing nervous circles on the thick shagpile carpet. Klavier's brow creased with concern.

"What's wrong? Are you ill? You haven't found somebody else? Oh God you're going to leave me!" he sobbed, getting more and more wound up with each word. Kristoph pulled his distressed brother into a hug.

"No Klavier, I haven't found someone else. You're all I need. And I'm not ill, in your definition of the word."

"My definition?"

"You really might want to sit down." Klavier sat, looking at his brother with increasing concern. "I've got a confession that will change the way we live forever." Kristoph said solemnly. He walked over and placed his hand on his brother's cheek. "Klavi. I'm pregnant."

"Oh. My. God!"


	4. Amusement

******Rating - T**

**Amusement**

"Light-kun!" whined L. "I'm bored!" They were sprawled across a sofa in L's hotel room. Light had his laptop on his lap, going through his dissertation.

"Put up with it. Once I've finished this, we can play all you like." Light sighed; his little kitten got bored so quickly.

"Hurry up," L whined again, his tail curling around Light's arm. Light reached across, not taking his eyes off the screen, and scratched behind L's kitty ears. L purred, craning his neck to give Light more access whilst at the same time putting up a show of wanting to get rid of the hand.

"Light-kun! Get off and finish your work!" Light chuckled, closed the laptop and placed it gently on the floor.

"L, you may be the three greatest detectives in the world, but sometimes you're just freaking clueless." L looked puzzled, pausing from cleaning his face to look at his best friend, his lover. "I haven't done anything for the past hour and a half." L's face was a picture of pure shock.

"You've been doing this for your own... amusement?" he asked, biting down on his thumb.

"You're cuter when you're annoyed" Light smirked. L looked Light straight in his brown eyes. He made as if to say something, but instead leaped up off the sofa, knocking Light off it. He clambered onto Light's chest and curled up there. Light smirked again, scratching behind L's ears. L purred quietly, nuzzling against the bottom of Light's neck. Light gently nudged L away. Now wasn't the time or place to allow his kitten to have some fun; the other members of the task force could be back at any point in time. L pouted.

"Please, Light-kun. It's been too long since we last played." His ears flattened against his head. Light couldn't resist, and after pushing himself off of the floor wandered over to his satchel where he kept everything needed for this kind of situation. L's eyes lit up and he mewled as Light pulled out the first object.

* * *

"So yeah, I told her that I'd see her tonight, although I can't actually now that I think about it. I'm such an idiot. Now I'll have to call her and tell her that I can't. She'll think I'm such an ass."

"Matsuda."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Shut up."

Soichiro Yagami and Touta Matsuda had just returned after a morning out working the case from a new lead. It had turned out to be fruitless and was in fact just a diversion created by L to give him and Light some time together. Matsuda blushed heavily and pushed open the door to L's hotel room. He took three steps in and then stopped dead. L was hanging from the light trying to untangle what looked like a ball of wool. After a couple of seconds, he freed it and jumped lightly to the ground where he proceeded to chase it around the room, purring loudly. Soichiro raised an eyebrow.

"And I thought my fetishes were strange..."


	5. Red

******Rating - M  
Bloodplay, SoloM******

**Red**

"Ngh." He growled. The blood pooled at their feet glistened a burnt, rusted red.

Calling, tempting, arousing.

It wasn't very often that they got to do this, but when they did, it was perfect. Shiki was on his knees, head thrown back in rapture. Ichijou was bent over him, fangs buried within his jugular. His right hand was curled tightly in Shiki's hair, the other busying itself with his flies. Ichijou quickly released his cock and tugged lightly at it before soaking his hand in Shiki's blood and returning to his previous activity.

"Ich... Ichijou"

"Hush"

"Need... need more!" Ichijou pulled his head from where he was feeding, roughly closing the wound before his partner lost too much blood. Using his blood-soaked hand, he returned to stroking himself.

"Suck." He commanded. Shiki obligingly took Ichijou into his mouth, sucking to the point that it was almost painful. Ichijou's eyes rolled back and he slammed his head against the wall behind him. He bucked his hips, revelling in the sensations that assaulted him when Shiki gagged.

Feeling himself close to completion, he pulled back. Shiki whimpered.

"Strip." Shiki did so, divesting himself of his clothing in a hurry to please. When he had done so, Ichijou turned him round and braced him against the wall; feet apart, arms and face pressed into the solid bricks. He reached down and once more soaked his hand in the pool of Shiki's blood. Once happy with the amount, he used it to lubricate his cock and Shiki's entrance. Without warning he thrust into Shiki, burying himself to the hilt. Shiki groaned and writhed in an attempt to adjust to the intrusion. Having none of it, Ichijou began thrusting in a hard, fast tempo. As Shiki started to tense he reached around and started jerking him roughly, at the same time biting into his neck. Shiki screamed his release, tightening around Ichijou, who followed him into oblivion.

When he had caught his breath, Ichijou pulled out and gently turned his lover to face him. Kissing Shiki thoroughly but tenderly he stroked his abused neck.

"I'll go draw a bath. Don't move, I'll come and get you in a second." Shiki nodded and let Ichijou manoeuvre him into a comfortable position. He smiled after his lover. It wasn't very often they got to do this, but when they did, it was perfect.


	6. Chains

******Rating - T+  
Bondage******

**Chains**

They'd managed to move from the hallway to their bedroom, where Marik was currently slumped against the headboard, his wrists and ankles secured by chains. Yami was laid next to him, using a feather to idly trace around one of Marik's sensitive nipples. Marik shuddered and squirmed in his restraints.

"Yami… Ngh! Stop it!" he complained.

"Why should I? Tell why I should." Yami smirked.  
"Please, I can't go another round. It's been too long."

"Humph. I suppose that's a fair point." Yami left the room for a minute, returning with a key. He unlocked each of Marik's cuffs individually, massaging the limbs to restore blood flow to them. Once fully released, Marik curled up onto his side, nuzzling into Yami's body.

"I missed you." he murmured.

"And I you."


	7. Vision

******Rating - M  
Sensory Deprivation******

**Vision**

"Soubi."

One word, a single noun that held so much promise and so much threat. I bowed my head; I didn't want to offend my master. His hand reached out and removed my glasses. I didn't move, didn't dare to even breathe until he had finished. He stepped back, and forced my head up so I could meet his gaze. The glint in his eyes promised me everything. A world of pleasure or a world of pain. Either way, I would enjoy it.

Seimei's hand ran through my hair, catching in the knots. Each time, he gently separated the strands until his fingers could continue their quest. My eyes fluttered closed at his ministrations. Each sensation amplified in my hyper-aware state.

"If you're going to close your eyes, I might as well remove your vision entirely." His words were breathed into my ear. I supressed the shudder that would have run down my spine. A deliciously silken blindfold was slipped over my eyes and tied tightly behind my head. Seimei took care not to catch my hair as he did so.

With my sight removed, every other sense went into overdrive. I could taste the sugar from the chocolate bar I had eaten earlier. I could smell the freshness brought by the rain on such a hot day. I could feel every twitch in my over-taught muscles. Most of all I could hear. The floorboards flexed, signalling Seimei was circling me. When his ghosted down my ribs I didn't flinch. Seimei chuckled.

"We can't have that now, can we?" He moved again, this time away from me. I heard the soft click of a button being depressed and listened as Classical music filtered into my ears. This time, when Seimei's touch flitted down my spine, I arched. Seimei chuckled again. I jumped as his hands harshly pinched my nipples. This time, his touch stayed. I felt him kneel down behind me, his t-shirt almost abrasive against my skin. His tail flicked forwards, running up and down my thigh.

One of his hands stayed toying with my nipples; rolling in between his thumb and finger, brushing the pad across it, and pinching brutally. The other slid down my chest, scratching at my ribs and tickling across my thighs, which quivered in response. Seimei's tongue ran up my neck and around the shell of my ear.

"You're such a sight to behold, Soubi. On your knees, quivering in anticipation of my touch." At this his finger started making small circles, gradually working towards my throbbing cock. "I want you to beg. Beg for my touch."  
"Master." I hissed.

"What?"

"Please. I need to feel your hand on my cock."  
"Why?"  
"I ache for you. My body is yours." Seimei hummed his approval and gently palmed me, his fingers loosely closing around my cock. He didn't let up with his assault on my nipples and ears, the sensations combining into pure desire. Seimei switched from his slow, languid strokes to an iron grip, his thumb tracing the vein and swirling round the head.

I bit back a groan, not wanting to upset my master when he was giving me so much. I couldn't help but hiss though when he removed his hand, only to return with wet fingers; pumping harder and faster than before.

"Come for me." he demanded, biting down on my earlobe. I threw my head back and came, Seimei milking me for every drop. Spent, I sagged forward. Seimei brought his fingers up to my mouth for me to clean. He removed the blindfold and returned my glasses to me. I watched as he walked away from me, grabbing his keys and coat.

"I want no trace of this when I return." My heart twisted. His cruellest punishment of all was reminding me that in his eyes I was never the best.


	8. Cute

******Rating - T**

**Cute**

Matt was sitting, eyes glued to the TV screen, thumb working furiously over the joysticks and buttons of the games controller.

"Matt!" The yell came from the next room, where the boys shared sleeping quarters. "Matt! Get in here now before I'm forced to come and drag you out by your balls!" Matt sighed, saved his game and shut it down. If Mello was in one of his moods again then he wouldn't have a chance to come back, and then Roger would shut it down. And he'd just beaten the boss on Level 14!

Mello was slouched by the side of his bed. There was a good dozen chocolate wrappers heaped next to him.

"Matt I've run out of chocolate," Mello whined.

"What d'you want me to do about it, Mel?"

"Go get me some more, stupid."

"Mel, I'm not your slave. Go get it for yourself."

"I'm broke. I've already spent this month's allowance."

"Mel! You _know_ that I'm saving up for Gyakuten Kenji."

"Please Matt! I really need this."

"Ugh. Fine. But you owe me £10."

"Thanks Matt!"

"Only 'cause I love you." Matt mumbled, slamming the door as he walked out, fuming that he had to, yet again, sacrifice his games for his boyfriend. Well, it was for his mental health as well...

Returning to their room in an even fouler mood due to the fact that the heavens had opened the moment he'd stepped out of the door, Matt stomped in and slammed the door. Mello smiled up at him.

"Thanks Matt." As they fell asleep that night, sprawled on the floor, Mello murmured into Matt's neck, "I love you too." When Roger came around that evening to enforce lights out, he thought it quite cute, what with Mello's arm thrown protectively and possessively around Matt's waist.


	9. Future

******Rating - T**

**Future**

Edgeworth returned to his apartment to find Phoenix sprawled on his sofa. This was nothing new. His lover practically lived with him now, hence the key to the front door. But something was wrong. Phoenix usually came up to him; a hug, a kiss, "How was your day?" Today however, he had sat upright, was fiddling with his cuffs and not looking Edgeworth in the eye.

"Nick?" he asked. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Trucy?" Phoenix looked up.

"No. But… uh… it sounds stupid."

"Go on."

"Well, when I was in hospital, the nurse asked if…" He looked back down.

"If?"  
"If there was someone special I had to spend my future with. I… I thought of you but… But I don't know. Is this," he indicated the room, with the pair of them in, with a sweeping gesture, "for real? It feels special, but… How do you feel?" By now, Phoenix had his head in his hands. In a rare gesture of emotion, Edgeworth bent and kissed him.

"What we have _is_ special. We have a future together. Let's live it."

"What do you mean?"

"Trucy's at Uni. Apollo's fine with the business. Move in with me."


End file.
